


I See Fire

by SarcasticYoungWoman



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood Memories, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kili is a softy, Singing, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticYoungWoman/pseuds/SarcasticYoungWoman
Summary: Not able to sleep, you get up in the middle of the night and start thinking about some memories, leading you to quietly sing a more than meaningful song. Being on watch duty, Kili hears you and decides to comfort you.





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This oneshot is inspired by the song I See Fire from Ed Sheeran, part of the offical soundrack for The Desolation of Smaug.  
> First time writing for this fandom, so if there's any mistakes feel free to tell!  
> Hope y'all like it :)

Your feet hurt. Your head hurt. Everything hurts. The company and you have been walking for hours and even though you were all exhausted, Thorin simply wouldn't stop, saying that you couldn’t waste precious time. You sigh for what seemed the tenth time in a minute and look at the sky thinking about some things. Since the beginning of this quest, you've asked yourself so many questions about what would happen once you were all going to be on the mountain. Is Smaug going to kill us? Is Thorin going to get sick like his grandfather was? You sigh again, everything about this quest was just so worrisome.

After another hour or so, the leader finally announced that it was time to get settled for the night. This time, you let out a long sigh of relief as you let your things fell on the ground with a loud sound. Bofur turned around to look at you and quietly laughed as you let yourself dropping on the ground with your bag.

“Alright there, lass?”, he asked, looking at you still laughing.

“Aye,”, you answered him, “I just need to take my breath a little".

He laughed again, louder this time, making the company look at you curiously, and went helping the rest of the dwarves with the camp. You smiled and closed your eyes, laughing a little yourself at how ridiculous you must look, but you just couldn’t care less, being tired enough to sleep for days.

“Hey lassie, come and help me with the food!”, you heard one of your friends said.

You open your eyes, groaning and look up to see who dared disturb you. You saw Bombur looking at you, a playful smile on his lips. You groaned again, but get up and started walking toward him. As you kept walking, you saw Kili smiling flirtatiously and winking at you while he was helping his brother and uncle with the weapons. You couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking your head at the young prince. This kind of behavior would happen a lot between you since the beginning of this quest.

“You're impossible, Ki.’’, you said to him, making him chuckles.

“Oh, come on Y/N, you love it.”, he answered you, playfully nudging you. You giggled, and pushed him gently, still making your way over to Bombur.

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe I do.”, you simply but truthfully said to your best friend. His smile became even bigger, and you turned around smiling to yourself as you help with dinner.

***

When the night came, everyone started to put their bedrolls on the ground, and soon they were all sleeping. Some were snoring loudly, but being used to it you just ignored it and try to sleep. You put your head on what you used as a pillow and closed your eyes, waiting to fall asleep. After what seems like hours, you still were incapable to sleep. You exhaled frustratingly and got up.

You quietly walked away – not too much, from the group of sleeping dwarves and you sat on a large rock. You looked up at the sky, watching the stars and the moon shining above you. It was a sight that you never could get tired of.

As you were still looking at the dark sky, you let your mind wander off, thinking about the Lonely Mountain. Being one of the last few Dúnedain alive, you were quite old for a human and were able to remember some of that atrocious day, when Smaug came and destroyed everything. At the time, you were living in the city of Dale with your parents, being a young child, you didn’t remember much about that day, only of when your parents perished in the dragon fire.

You then started thinking about your new family and the memories you have with them. Balin found you after what happened to your parents and decided to take you in. Thorin wasn’t happy about that at first, considering you more as a burden than anything else, but quickly changed his mind when you started seeing him as the father you too soon lost. You then met Kili and Fili and you three quickly became best friends. You did absolutely everything together, so naturally when they tell you about this quest, you were in without hesitation. The king under the mountain on his side wasn’t happy at all that you joined, but knowing you were a skilled warrior and that he wouldn't be able to change your mind, he quickly let go.

During the last few months, Kili and you became closer, and even though you couldn't be happier about it, you were too scared to tell him about your feelings, not wanting to destroy your friendship. ‘This is so cliché', you thought to yourself, and you were right, it really was cliché. The young prince seemed to be more and more close to you as the months went by, and you simply couldn't know what was the meaning of this. Perhaps, maybe he felt the same as you? You really didn’t know. You weren't that girly, being more of a warrior that something else and you were taller than him, him being 4”8 and you 5”.

After many long minutes of thinking about everything that was going on around you, you started humming a song, still watching the sky and wondering about Erebor and the new home you may find there.

***  
As he was doing the first night watch, Kili saw you suddenly getting up and get away from the group. He frowned, not understanding why you weren't asleep with the others. He knew how much you were tired from the journey, so your actions confused him a bit.

He got up from his place himself, without making any sounds and went behind a tree, still watching you with concern and trying to know what you were doing. He looked at your face, which was illuminated by the light of the moon and he couldn't help but think of how much you looked beautiful and peaceful at this very moment. The prince then realized how much he had fallen for you during the last few months. But he, too, was too scared of telling you, thinking you only saw him as your best friend and nothing else.

As he kept thinking about this whole situation, he heard your sweet voice starting to sing quietly, filling the silence in the night. He sat down again, his back against the tree and watched you intensely.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's son_

He froze as he heard his last name coming out of your mouth. What was in name doing in a song he never actually heard of? The frown on his face deepened when he heard the next few lines of this song. Realization suddenly showed on his face when he finally understood what the song was about. Saying he was shocked was an understatement. The young dwarf knew about your past and your story with Smaug The Terrible, but actually hearing you singing a song as if you were one of his kin was making him feel dejected.

_And if we should die tonight_  
_Then we should all die together_  
_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_  
_Calling out for the rope_  
_Prepare as we will_  
_Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_

The Durin’s son was then listening at you with concentration. He didn’t really understand why you were singing this one in particular, but he was completely hypnotized by your beautiful voice and the words that were coming out of your mouth. He silently got up and approached you a little more, wanting to hear the rest of this unknown song that saddened him more than he would care to admit. If only the rest of the company would hear you, they would be hypnotized.

***

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_  
_I see fire, burning the trees_  
_And I see fire, hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you'll remember me_

You kept singing; your eyes were closed as you were submerged with all the emotions you've been keeping to yourself for years. Maybe it sounded silly, but even though you did not live in Erebor when that fatal day came, you almost feel like it was home, so what happened there made you feel as sad as the dwarves that lived there were.

_Oh, should my people fall_  
_Then surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls_  
_We got too close to the flame_  
_Calling out father hold fast and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_  
_Desolation comes upon the sky_

You couldn't help but let out a few quiet tears as you gently sang, not wanting to wake everyone up. You let all of your worries, sadness and fears out as you sang those meaningful words. Still humming to yourself, you didn't see that there was someone watching you with equal sadness in his eyes.

***

Kili just wanted to take you in his arms and tell you not to worry, that everything will be fine but he couldn't, not at the moment. The song you were singing was clearly about what happened 60 years ago. He asked himself where did this come from. As he kept watching you, he saw the few tears that were escaping your bright eyes and sliding down your cheeks, but even though you were crying, you kept singing.

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_  
_I see fire, burning the trees_  
_And I see fire, hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you'll remember me_

After a few minutes of listening to you, he saw your body starting to shake slightly. He touched his own cheeks, feeling something on them and noticed that his fingertips were wet and that he was also crying. The song you were singing was so beautiful yet so sad that it got to him like an arrow plunged right into his chest.

_And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns then_  
_My brothers will die_  
_And as the sky's falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_

When he noticed that you were now sobbing loudly, he didn’t think twice and quickly got up. He took you in his is arms, hugging you tightly as he rocked you, trying to calm you down. He felt you sobbing harder as you put your head against his chest and put your arms around his neck trying to find some sort of comfort from him.

“Shh, it'll be fine, amrâlimê.”, Kili sweetly whispered in your ears as he hugged you even tighter than before. Seeing you in this state really broke his heart.

After a while, when you finally stopped sobbing, you looked up at the young dwarf, feeling guilty for disturbing him from his task and feeling a bit ashamed of yourself. You were a warrior. You were not supposed to let your emotions so out of hands.

“I am so sorry for disturbing you, Kili.”, you said as you looked down.

He put his hands on your cheeks, making you look at him and dried up the remaining tears on your cheeks. You blushed a little, not used to such intimacy with him.

“You didn't disturb me, do not worry about that.”, he responded with a small smile. “The song you were singing, what was it?”, he asked you curiously.

Your eyes widened as you realized that he probably heard you sing minutes ago. You looked to the ground again, shyly.

“I, hum, I don't know where it came from honestly.”, you answered him with a little voice. “I just knew it and every word came naturally, like I knew them.”

“Well, it was a really beautiful song, although it was about that tragic day.”, Kili stated, a sad smile on his lips.

You put your hands in his brown locks and lay your head in his chest, closing your eyes. You let out a long, shaking breath. All those emotions left you more tired that you already were. You listened to your best friend's heart beats as you felt yourself growing more and more sleepy.

“Sleep, Y/N.”, the boy said gently to you. “I will be there when you'll wake up.”

You whispered a little ‘okay', and made yourself more comfortable in his muscular arms. When you felt yourself sinking into a deep sleep, you decided to finish what was left of the song you were singing a few minutes ago.

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_  
_I see fire, burning the trees_  
_And I see fire, hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

As you were still humming sweetly, Kili saw his uncle got up from the ground, taking his turn for the watch. The king had a sorrowful look on his face, having heard of the song you were still singing. He nodded to his nephew, saying that he could take you to bed and go to sleep. He put you in his arms, and took you to his bedroll.

As you two were now laying, you felt the young prince taking you in his arms, hugging you as tightly as before. You let out a sigh of ease and felt yourself falling asleep for good this time. Just before you were sleeping completely, you looked up and crossed eyes with Kili.

“I love you, Ki.”, you simply whispered to him, knowing that it was the perfect moment to confess.

“And I, you.”, he answered, smiling at you like you were the most beautiful thing in the world.

You smiled back as he put his lips on your forehead, and fell asleep in his arms, feeling his warm breath on your neck. You were feeling better than you were in a long while and then you really believed him. Everything will be fine.

_I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)_  
_And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)_  
_And I see fire (fire)_  
_And I see fire (burn on and on and mountains side)_

La Fin


End file.
